A known function selection type air condition control device includes an operation part including a push button that selects one of a plurality of air conditioning functions of air conditioning equipment and a dial that sets air condition adjustment for the air conditioning function selected by the push button, and includes a display part including a plurality of display blocks corresponding to the plurality of air conditioning functions, each of the display blocks displaying a set content of the air condition adjustment set by the dial for the air conditioning function selected by the push button (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The operation part includes the push button provided on an inner diameter side and the dial provided on an outer circumferential side of the push button. The function selection type air condition control device includes the operation part and the display part aligned on a panel.